The Water Melon Eating Contest
by Light Aeterna
Summary: Green Lantern and Shayera meet in the Watch Tower for a midnight snack. Thing start to get interesting when challenges are made. This is a fluffy pointless story...you have been warned. And as always review.


The Water Melon Eating Contest

The Justice League Watchtower made lazy circles as it lapped the earth. It was 3: oo AM and all the heroes were asleep, except one. John Stewart better known as the Green Lantern tossed and turned uncomfortably in his king size bed. He had been woken up by his next door neighbor, Flash, who was playing his rock music earlier that night. After telling his immature teammate to turn it down he thought he could catch some sleep. But all his attempts at this had failed and he still lay awake. Thoughts of a midnight snack filled his mind and he got up hoping a trip the kitchen would cure his insomnia. Thinking that nobody else would by up and about at this hour he didn't bother putting on a robe and walked through the watch tower halls in his boxer shorts. As he walked to the kitchen he thought about what he could have to eat. John then remembered a half of a huge watermelon that had been brought in by Superman. 'That would be good' he thought as his mouth watered. Finally he reached the kitchen, but he was shocked to find that he was not alone. Sitting in the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand was none other then Shayera Hol. She to must have thought that no one would be up and was simply dressed in her spaghetti strap nightgown. She looked momentarily surprised to see him but then merely glared and finished her water.

Unable to stand the tense silence that now clouded the air of the kitchen John spoke. "So, you couldn't sleep either?" he asked her, she shook her head "Nope, haven't been able to sleep a full night through the whole damn week." She replied angrily. The silence had returned and the two seemed both to be caught up in their own thoughts. After her return to the league Shayera and John had gotten rather good at the tactic of avoiding each other at all costs. Neither one wanted to talk about the complications that weighed on their minds. "You want some water melon?" he asked as he pulled it out of the refrigerator. "Yea sure." She answered carelessly John cut it in half and handed her a piece. "This is huge." She said as she looked at the sizes of both her and John's slices. "What, don't think you can handle it?" he taunted her like he always used to. "Oh I can, I was referring to you." She shot back in a completive fashion. He could help but smile, same old Shay he thought. As soon as they sat down she spoke "I bet I can finish mine before you can finish yours." She challenged "You're on, but one catch no silverware." John added smiling now rather amused. "That's the way I like it." Shayera replied cockily "You're going down Shay!" he said and began eating "Hope you use that head start well, you're going to need it." She snapped and followed his suit. The two wolfed down the fruit in an almost sickening fashion. They continued to sink their teeth farther into the watermelon neither bothering to wipe the juice that streamed down their faces away. Shayera was now regretting not wearing a robe, this was one of her favorite nightgown and she was now letting watermelon juice run down the neck of it. John could now feel the juice start to dry on his mouth and face, he was going to be a sticky mess by the time this was over. Every once in a while the tow would pause and glare at each other or smirk at the others red stained face. Soon they had finished their share, both at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed, then Shayera spoke "Normally I'd use a spoon for this part but since I can't do that tonight I shall have to take a different approach." As she said this raised her plate that had a ton of left over watermelon juice on it and lifted it to her lips. John picked up his plate and did the same. John laughed as Shayera put her plate back on the table "You've got watermelon juice from your lips to your nose!" he said "Look whose talking, you're just as bad." She said giggling. "Here, use this." John said as he tossed her a wash rag. Shayera wiped her face, "Did I get it all?" she asked looking at him. "Get your nose again you still look like Rudolph the red nose reindeer." He pointed out "Thanks" she replied sarcastically as she rubbed her nose. Then without warning she chucked the wash rag at his face. "Nice throw." He said and wiped his face off. "Am I clean?" he asked "No you missed a spot by your nose." She said motioning to the spot on her own face. John tried to copy her but apparently didn't get it because she shook her head. "No not there, here!" she said once again showing him where he still had watermelon on his face. "I got there already." He grumbled thinking she was toying with him. "Your hopeless, let me get it for you." She sighed annoyed and marched over to him. Shayera snatched the rag from him and rubbed his nose where the supposed watermelon juice was. "There, gosh do you always go around with food on your face?" she said mockingly, hoping to disguise the heat she felt unexpectedly rise up in her when she got close to him. "Well normally I have a compact mirror that I always look into like you do." He shot back. At this remark she slapped him with the wash cloth. "Ow" he said in mock pain. Shayera smirked, dodged his eyes and walked over to the sink and washed out the rag. John couldn't stop his eyes from finding the curve of her hips as she was turned away from him, and commented mentally to himself about how toned the backs of her legs were. Having lost all thoughts of what was going on, John found himself letting go of his inhibitions and got up out of his chair. "Hey you still got watermelon on your face." John pointed out as he walked up behind her. "Where?" she asked thinking she had gotten it all, and turned to him. She found she was trapped between him and the sink. John was now so close that she could see every detail of his unnaturally green eyes. "Right here." He whispered then pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked but didn't pull away from him. John suddenly realized what he was doing and broke the kiss and looked at her expecting her to be fluming. But instead she just smiled "You missed a spot." She purred and kissed him back. Needless to say neither was thinking about how they couldn't be together. Both were too caught up in their moment. As John began to kiss her neck Shayera came to the realization. "John we have to stop." She said pulling away. Green Lantern looked puzzled but listened as Shayera continued "You've got a girlfriend and I'm the League traitor. We're living in the past, we can't be together it's time to move on. Or at least I do because it seems you already have." She explained trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "Shayera..." he said but before he could continue she quickly exited the room. "I love you" he said a moment to late once again. John now in a dismal mood then before walked back to his room. Once inside he lay on his bed and thought about what he should have said. He then vowed to tell Shayera the truth about his feelings.

The next day Jon typed both Green Lantern and Hawkgirl on the inactive duty list for the day. The two leaguers had both called in sick about the same problem… an upset stomach. Neither claimed to know the cause and didn't know that they were both out on the same day. Of course Batman had a hunch that their mysterious illness was connected to the disappearance of the half of watermelon Superman had brought in. Of course, he preferred to stay out of this mess some things were best left alone.


End file.
